


Severus and me

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Relationships: Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Severus and me

Lần đầu tiên Hermione chạm trán vị giáo sư nổi danh khó nhằn nhất Hogwarts là vào ngay buổi sáng đầu tiên sau ngày làm lễ phân viện. Giáo sư độc dược Severus Snape nổi danh thiên vị chỉ Nhà ông và luôn mạt sát ba Nhà còn lại không thương tiếc. Xui xẻo thay, Hermione lại thuộc vào cái top ba Nhà còn lại ấy.  
“Các trò tới đây để học một bộ môn khoa học tinh tế và một nghệ thuật chính xác là chế tạo độc dược. Vì trong lĩnh vực này không cần phải vung vẩy đũa phép nhiều cho lắm, nên thường các trò không tin rằng đây cũng là một loại hình pháp thuật. Ta không trông mong gì các trò thực sự hiểu được cái đẹp của những cái vạc sủi tăm nhè nhẹ, toả làn hương thoang thoảng; cũng chẳng mong gì các trò hiểu được cái sức mạnh tinh vi của những chất lỏng lan trong mạch máu người, làm mê hoặc đầu óc người ta, làm các giác quan bị mắc bẫy… Nhưng ta có thể dạy cho các trò cách đóng chai danh vọng, chế biến vinh quang, thậm chí cầm chân thần chết – nếu các trò không phải là một lũ đầu bò mà lâu nay ta vẫn phải dạy.”  
Giọng thầy thì thầm, êm ái, mượt mà như lụa vuốt qua tai nhưng đâu đó ẩn giấu sức mạnh và cả sự nguy hiểm tiềm tàng ẩn dưới làn nước sâu.  
Cả lớp lặng như tờ. Vậy có nghĩa là lời đồn, mà chính xác hơn là “cẩm nang hướng dẫn” cho học sinh mới của Huynh Trưởng không hề sai chút nào.  
Nhưng điều Hermione không thể ngờ tới chính là tác phẩm có thể nói là hoàn hảo nhất trong lớp học với Slytherin hôm đó của cô vẫn không thể thoát khỏi điểm trừ của vị giáo sư ấy với lý do “ngạo mạn”.  
Buổi sáng hôm ấy Gryffindor đã mất 20 điểm. Chỉ trong môn Độc Dược.  
……….  
Lần đầu tiên Hermione chú ý đến cô gái ấy là vào ngày đầu tiên Gryffindor học chung với Ravenclaw, cũng môn Độc Dược, cách ngày đầu tiên ba tuần.  
Nguyên nhân vô cùng đơn giản: vị Giáo Sư hầu như bỏ qua cô ấy. Không một lời chỉ trích, không nhận xét cay độc và không điểm nào bị trừ vào cô.  
Thầy ấy chỉ đơn giản dừng lại bên cái vạc của cô bé đến từ nhà Ravenclaw, hơi cúi đầu nhìn vào đấy rồi nhìn đến mái tóc ngắn đen nhánh của cô đang cặm cụi bên lửa và thầy rời đi.  
Hermione mất 2 điểm của Nhà mình cũng do món thuốc gần như hoàn hảo.  
Nhưng điều kì lạ hơn, cô gái ấy lại chẳng mất điểm nào dù rõ ràng thành phẩm của cô bé thua hẳn Hermione.  
……….  
Sáng thứ năm cũng tuần lễ học chung đầu tiên ấy, Hermione lại nhận thấy điểm kì lạ. Giáo sư Snape đứng cạnh cái vạc nơi góc phòng của cô bé ấy, tay đang chỉ vào bên trong và thì thầm gì đấy với cô.  
Thật lạ lùng. Giáo sư Snape chẳng khi nào bỏ qua cơ hội để buông ra những lời bình phẩm phức tạp đến kì quặc trong cấu trúc câu dài ngoằng đến khó tin của thầy ấy để rồi nhẹ nhàng trừ vài điểm bâng quơ nhưng vẫn đảm bảo cả lớp phải được chứng kiến và nghe rõ tường tận màn trình diễn. Thế mà hôm nay Hermione vẫn không thể nghe thấy gì từ vị trí hiện tại của cô bé.  
……….  
Chiều thứ bảy, cơn tò mò của Hermione đã chứng tỏ sức mạnh của nó, cô chuyển hẳn vị trí sang ngồi gần cô bé kia hơn.  
Cô bé nhìn gần trông khá quen mắt, dù chẳng hiểu vì sao. Gương mặt cô không xinh, gò má tròn trịa, phúng phính, nước da tái, trắng xanh đến nhợt nhạt, mái tóc đen nhánh, ngắn ngang vai và mắt cô bé cũng một màu đen tuyền. Cô thấp người hơn những bạn cùng lớp nên có đôi phần khó khăn hơn khi thao tác điều chế. Cô bé ấy chẳng nói gì nhiều, chính xác là không gì cả, cô chỉ ngồi đó, nơi góc khuất của căn phòng, khá gần với bàn của Giáo sư Snape – một nơi phải nói là xét theo thang điểm khủng bố cho hầu hết học sinh thì nó nằm đâu đó ở mức vô cực. Nhưng có vẻ như cô bé này không nghĩ vậy, cô chỉ bình thản chuẩn bị chu toàn mọi thứ trước khi tiết học thật sự bắt đầu.  
Sau màn đòi thử nghiệm thuốc lên con cóc cưng của Neville khiến cậu ta tái mét mặt mày và nhân tiện trừ thêm 5 điểm từ Nhà Gryffindor do Ron Weasley làm rơi con dao vào vạc thuốc, ông ấy rảo bước đến phía Hermione.  
Nếu nói Hermione không run lên thì quả là một lời nói dối trắng trợn. Thầy Snape luôn có cách riêng của thầy ấy khiến cho người khác phải rét lên, cô ngờ rằng ngay cả Giáo sư Dumbledore cũng phải thận trọng hơn bội lần mỗi khi ở bên thầy. Môi thầy khẽ cong lên tỏ ý chê bai khi nhìn vào vạc của Hermione sau đó lạnh lùng rời đi đến cái vạc đang sủi tăm nhè nhẹ của cô bạn tóc đen kia.  
“Darlington”  
Tim Hermione như run lên khi nghe thấy giọng nói vốn trầm ấm của thầy khẽ gọi tên cô bạn đến từ Nhà Ravenclaw, chất giọng ấy nếu bớt dùng để chỉ trích, miệt thị người khác để nói những từ ngọt ngào như cái họ “Darling” kia thường xuyên hơn thì tốt biết bao.  
“Vâng, thưa thầy, em đã hạ nhỏ lửa như thầy đã dặn rồi đây.”  
Đôi tay giáo sư Snape bỗng chuyển động khiến Hermione phải hé mắt lên nhìn theo. Chuyện thầy ấy dặn dò học sinh quả là điều gì đó lạ lùng không sao kể xiết. Thầy ấy lúc này chỉ đơn giản cầm lấy nhánh hương thảo vô tình nằm quá gần ngọn lửa đặt ra chiếc thớt đang sơ chế nguyên liệu cho cô bé.  
“Đừng đặt gần lửa quá”  
“Ô. Cám ơn thầy.”  
Cô bé ngẩng đầu lên cười nhẹ với giáo sư Snape.  
Chuyện này thật thất kinh. Giáo sư Snape giúp đỡ học trò và….người học trò đó có vẻ mến thầy ấy.  
……….  
“Giáo sư Snape”  
Thầy Snape đang cầm trên tay con vật nuôi đáng thương của Neville với ý định thử nghiệm nó như lần trước khiến cả lớp hoang mang cực độ.  
“Thôi rồi, kẻ nào mà xấu số như vậy. Snape đang giận thế kia.”  
Ron Weasley vừa lẩm nhẩm vừa cầu nguyện cho con vật đáng thương.  
“Cậu Weasley, 10 điểm vì tội làm ồn. Ai đấy?”  
Một mái đầu đen nhánh nhìn qua cánh cửa phòng độc dược.  
“Trừ…”  
Nhưng không một điểm số nào được nêu ra cũng không có tên đối tượng bị trừ.  
“Thầy Hiệu trưởng nhờ em nhắn thầy đến văn phòng ngay bây giờ ạ.”  
Mái đầu nhỏ bé quay đi.  
“Đợi tôi, Darlington. Cả lớp nghỉ. Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan dọn dẹp lớp học. Cả lớp 10 tấc Anh về việc sử dụng hoa nghệ tây. Tiết sau nộp.”  
Hermione còn kịp thoáng thấy hai mái tóc đen nhánh, một cao, một thấp, sóng áo cuồn cuộn sóng bước bên nhau phía xa tít cuối hành lang.  
……….  
Chín tuần sau đó, ngẫu nhiên làm sao, tiết học Độc Dược hôm ấy Giáo sư Snape bắt cặp hai đứa lại thành một nhóm, nhờ vậy cuối cùng thì Hermione cũng có cơ hội tiếp xúc với cô bạn kia. Sau chín tuần lặng lẽ quan sát, Hermione đã nhận ra vì sao cô bạn ấy trông quen mắt đến vậy. Cô bé ấy chính xác như một bản sao thu nhỏ khác giới tính của Giáo sư Snape. Ngoại hình cô giống thầy ấy đến mức Hermione phải ngạc nhiên vì sao đến lúc này cả trường vẫn chưa nghe ai đồn thổi gì. Nếu bạn vô tình bắt gặp hai người bọn họ đứng cạnh nhau, bạn sẽ phải băn khoăn liệu người đàn ông kia có phải cha cô bé hay không. Câu trả lời quá rõ ràng. Cô bé họ Darlington, không phải Snape và người như Giáo sư Snape càng không thể có con lớn nhường này ở độ tuổi của thầy ấy vào thời điểm hiện tại.  
Nhưng đến tận buổi sáng hôm đó Hermione mới phát hiện ra, cô bạn Darlington không chỉ có diện mạo giống giáo sư, ngay cả tính trầm ổn, bình lặng, ít nói, hơn hết là đặc điểm đặc trưng của Nhà Ravenclaw, cô bé cực kì thông minh, và chuyện đó cũng hệt như giáo sư, mặc kệ cho việc thầy ấy xuất thân từ Nhà Slytherin.  
“Mình sẽ đảm nhận phần sơ chế, cậu chuẩn bị phần còn lại nhé, Granger.”  
“Cứ gọi mình là Hermione.”  
“Được rồi, Hermione.”  
Nhưng cô ấy không tự giới thiệu tên mình như người khác vẫn thường làm.  
Cô đọc hướng dẫn trên bảng vô cùng cẩn thận, tính toán kĩ lưỡng trước khi làm việc, thậm chí còn phân vùng nguyên vật liệu theo nhóm. Kĩ năng sử dụng dao thành thục, duy có hơi bất tiện về chiều cao, rễ sâm cắt khúc đúng tiêu chuẩn, vỏ cây lột sạch, không rơi vãi bất kì nguyên liệu nào.  
Hermione chợt nghe có tiếng rì rầm đọc chú và một chiếc ghế xuất hiện ngay dưới chân Darlington, cô bé tự nhiên bước lên nó thao tác tiếp công việc cứ như đó là việc cô đã làm hàng ngàn lần trước đây. Nhưng học sinh năm nhất đâu được phép làm điều này, chẳng phải Giáo sư Snape đã bảo không được phép sử dụng chú ngữ trong lớp của ông rồi hay sao.  
“Rồi thầy sẽ phải chỉ em cách hóa ra cái ghế đó, giáo sư ạ.”  
Cô bé cười và Hermione nhận ra người đang đứng cạnh cô. Giáo sư Snape đang nhìn theo từng động thái nơi cái chày của Darlington.  
“Sử dụng cán dao, Adelaide.”  
Đó là tên Darlington sao?  
“Chẳng phải thầy ghi trên bảng là “chày” sao?”  
Thầy ấy tao nhã nhướng mày ra hiệu “Tôi cố tình đấy”.  
……….  
Cả Nhà Slytherin đang xôn xao lên một chuyện. Người ta thường xuyên bắt gặp một nữ sinh nhà Ravenclaw thường xuyên ra vào phòng điều chế của Chủ nhiệm nhà họ.  
Chẳng cần đến khi Draco Malfoy đặt ra vấn đề nghi ngại ấy với Hermione, cô vẫn luôn biết nữ sinh ấy là ai. Đã hai năm trôi qua, tất cả những gì Hermione có thể nhận ra sự thay đổi duy nhất ở vị Giáo sư Độc Dược chính là thầy ngày càng dịu dàng hơn với Adelaide và chỉ mình cô bé đó. Mỗi khi mọi người nghĩ rằng Giáo sư Snape đã đạt đến cực điểm của sự khó chịu thì thầy ấy vẫn không ngừng làm con người ta ngạc nhiên hết lần này đến lần khác bằng cách tự thân phá quách đi cái kỉ lục ấy và mang đám học trò đến lĩnh ngộ thêm một tầm cao mới. Giáo sư Snape có thể tôn trọng Giáo sư McGonagall và các nhân viên khác trong trường, thầy ấy có thể kính cẩn với thầy Hiệu trưởng Dumbledore nhưng để có thể cho Hermione dám cả gan gán ghép cái tính từ “dịu dàng” vào vị Giáo sư khó nhằn kia, chỉ có thể là cô bạn thấp người đến từ Nhà của Giáo sư Flitwick.  
Nhưng có vẻ như chẳng ai nhận ra điều này.  
Nhà Slytherin được cái kín tiếng, họ chỉ bàn bạc trong nội bộ với nhau. Không một lời đồn không hay nào lan truyền ra bên ngoài. Dù sao thì chuyện đó nhìn chung cũng chẳng có gì mà không hay. Chẳng ai bắt gặp chuyện gì mờ ám, cô bé không rõ mặt ấy nhìn bé tí ti đâu cỡ năm nhất, thầy ấy lí nào lại có những hành động đáng khinh như vậy. Có thể cô bé chỉ đến cấm túc quá mức thường xuyên mà thôi.  
Chẳng ai nhận ra điều đó trừ Hermione. Đôi khi người ta cố tình lờ đi một sự thật rằng dù Giáo sư Snape có khủng khiếp đến mức nào đi chăng nữa thì đầu tiên và trên hết, thầy ấy vẫn là một con người.  
……….  
Thế rồi ngày lễ tình nhân cũng đến, dù xét trên khía cạnh tích cực hay tiêu cực thì mọi người cũng quá sức bận bịu chuẩn bị cho nó. Với những người nổi tiếng trong trường ví như Harry chẳng hạn, cậu ấy quá bận để từ chối và trốn chạy cơn mưa quà tặng từ hàng ngàn fan hâm mộ cả trong lẫn ngoài Hogwarts. Draco thì quá bận rộn để sắp xếp đống quà của cậu ta và chỗ đứng cho hàng chục con cú đủ mọi kích cỡ và màu sắc bắt đầu đứng xếp hàng tại sảnh từ lúc mờ sáng. Cho Chang từ nhà Ravenclaw vẫn đang như vừa chạy vừa tíu tít cáo lỗi với cả tá cái đuôi theo sau. Zabini từ Slytherin từ lúc sớm đến giờ vẫn chưa thể buông nổi cây bút kí tên… Trăm công nghìn việc cho các ngôi sao lớn trong trường. Đến các giáo sư cũng có vẻ ăn mặc bảnh bao hơn thường ngày, dù chỉ là chút ít mà thôi.  
Hermione ngồi đó với quyển Bách khoa phù thủy như mọi khi, không tài nào tập trung cho nổi khi Neville vẫn đang than thở về mớ bài tập độc dược khó xơi cùng một Ron Weasley đang nhai nhồm nhoàm hai cái đùi gà chiên giòn. Cô hé mắt như một thói quen về phía Adelaide, cô bạn vẫn đang ngồi nhâm nhi ít ca cao đá xay bên dãy bàn nhà của thầy Flitwick. Chẳng ai bao quanh cô cả, cũng chẳng có lá thư hay quà cáp cùng con cú nào đứng chờ hồi âm cả. Trông cô chẳng có vẻ gì như đang ở chốn huyên náo này.  
Và như một thói quen mới thành hình khác, Hermione lại nghé mắt về phía dãy bàn giáo sư nơi một bóng đen vẫn đang trầm mình bên cạnh một thầy Hiệu trưởng hết sức rực rỡ trong bộ áo chùng mới của cụ và không ngừng huyên thuyên giới thiệu món tráng miệng mới. Giáo sư Snape chẳng thay đổi gì so với thường ngày, thầy ấy vẫn đang nhâm nhi một tách trà nóng và đang cho vào miệng thứ gì đó trông như một viên chocolate đen được lấy từ cái dĩa trước mặt thầy.  
Khoan đã, Hermione đang nói gì vậy.  
Thầy Snape đang ăn một viên chocolate – thứ mà mới tuần trước đây thôi thầy còn giật khỏi tay Seamus đang ăn vụng, gọi nó là rác rưởi, thứ chỉ dành cho những kẻ nhu nhược khoái chơi trội trước khi quẳng cả chùm ếch chocolate vào sọt rác phía góc phòng Độc Dược.  
Và giờ đây thầy ấy đang nhâm nhi cái thứ đấy từng tí một ra chiều rất hài lòng về hương vị.  
……….  
Mùa đông năm ba.  
Đấy là lần đầu tiên Hermione thật sự nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ đi cùng nhau.  
Khi cả trường hầu như đã rời đi gần hết để đến Hogsmeade mua sắm Giáng Sinh và vui chơi. Hermione đang ngồi trong thư viện nhìn xuống sân trường và cô bắt gặp hai bóng hình quen thuộc.  
Hai thân hình gầy gò đen tuyền, một cao một thấp, đi dạo bước nhẹ nhàng trên nền tuyết trắng, dường như họ đang trò chuyện gì đó, cả hai đứng cách nhau một khoảng bằng sải tay. Giáo sư Snape thật sự trông vô cùng dễ chịu và thoải mái mỗi khi thầy ấy nghĩ không có ai chung quanh, trừ Adelaide.  
Họ dạo ra đến bờ hồ, đứng dưới cây tuyết tùng hồi lâu, đoạn thầy ghé mắt nhìn sang Adelaide, tấm áo chùng đen cùng chiếc khăn choàng sọc xanh dương mỏng manh của cô bé bay nhè nhẹ trong gió, thầy dỡ chiếc khăn choàng đen của mình xuống và khoác quanh cổ cho Adelaide.  
Cả hai đã kịp quay về lâu đài khi trời bắt đầu trở tuyết.  
……….  
Năm tư.  
Hogwarts lại một phen nhốn nháo khi nhận tin sẽ có thêm hai trường bạn đến tham gia cuộc thi Tam Pháp Thuật. Và một trong những phiền toái kèm theo đó chính là buổi dạ tiệc khiêu vũ.  
Trong cả ba nhà thì có vẻ như chỉ có Slytherin là không bị chấn động gì bởi rắc rối nho nhỏ này. Nhà Slytherin xuất thân thuần huyết, điều đó đồng nghĩa 100% học viên nhà họ đều giỏi khiêu vũ. Nhưng ba Nhà còn lại tình hình lại tồi tệ hơn bao giờ hết, các Chủ Nhiệm nhà có nghĩa vụ đảm bảo thành viên nhà mình không gây mất mặt cho toàn thể Hogwarts nói chung và sĩ diện nhà đó nói riêng. Vấn đề nảy sinh khi thầy Flitwick và Giáo sư Sprout không phù hợp đảm nhiệm nghĩa vụ giảng dạy bộ môn mang đầy tính nghệ thuật này do “hạn chế riêng” của họ. Học viên các Nhà tỏ ra vô cùng thông cảm khi nghe tin đó và nghi vấn lập tức được đưa ra rằng ai sẽ đảm nhiệm vị trí đó thay cho hai vị trên. Và tin sét đánh được đưa ra ngay buổi trưa hôm đó, Giáo sư Snape cùng Giáo sư McGonagall sẽ chia nhau chịu trách nhiệm về hai nhà đó, với lí do bà Pomfrey quá bận bịu công việc chuẩn bị dược liệu chữa thương cho cuộc thi còn thầy Dumbledore thì quá bận việc với hai vị hiệu trưởng từ hai trường bạn.  
Và tin sét đánh thứ hai đến ngay bữa tối hôm đó rằng thầy Snape sẽ chỉ đảm nhận học viên từ Nhà Ravenclaw với lí do thầy không thể chịu nổi đám đầu đất đến từ Hufflepuff và thầy không muốn phải lỡ tay giết chết đứa nào trước khi chúng có cơ hội được tròng vào người bộ lễ phục.  
Tin sét đánh thứ ba đến sau đó vài phút rằng vì lí do đảm bảo an toàn cá nhân mà ai cũng biết nguyên nhân chính là vị Giáo sư Độc Dược, cả trường sẽ học cùng nhau tại sảnh chính.  
Hermione chẳng hiểu sao chỉ biết bật cười.  
Giáo sư Snape và Nhà Ravenclaw. Sắp có chuyện hay để xem rồi đây.  
……….  
Giáo sư Snape cùng cô McGonagall đã sắp kết thúc điệu khiêu vũ mẫu đầu tiên cho bọn trẻ cùng xem. Bình thường xem họ đi đứng chậm chạp và nặng nề trong bộ áo chùng dày cộm là thế, nay xem thầy Snape đang dìu cô McGonagall xoay nhẹ nhàng vài vòng kết thúc khúc nhạc mới uyển chuyển và mềm mại làm sao. Mặc cho nét mặt họ chẳng có vẻ gì là mềm mại cho cam, đặc biệt là về thầy Snape.  
“Được rồi, bây giờ thì…xem nào, cậu Weasley.”  
Ron lúng túng đứng dậy chầm chậm tiến về phía cô McGonagall.  
“Đặt tay lên hông tôi.”  
“Lên…đâu cơ thưa cô?”  
“Lên hông, cậu Weasley. Như cậu dã thấy Giáo Sư Snape làm khi nãy.”  
Một, hai, ba.  
Một, hai, ba.  
Tiếng nhạc vang lên, Ron bị cô McGonagall kéo đi lả lướt quanh sảnh dù có vẻ như cậu chàng đã mất nhịp sau hai, ba lần đếm. Mặt Ron đỏ bừng như tôm luộc sau khi tiếng nhạc chậm dần rồi biến mất.  
“Thôi nào, cậu Weasley. Cậu sẽ không muốn tôi gọi Giáo sư Snape vào thay đâu.”  
Cô nhướng mày đầy ẩn ý đe dọa rồi tiễn một Ron mặt mày xanh mét về chỗ ngồi.  
“Đó là bước nữ, bây giờ các em có thể theo dõi chi tiết bước nam từ Giáo sư Snape.”  
“Các trò tốt nhất đừng khiến ta phải thất vọng vì đã trót nhận lời Giáo sư Dumbledore.”  
Thầy chắp tay sau lưng, chậm rãi bước vòng quanh, đảm bảo từng đứa học trò có thể nghe thấy rõ ràng rành mạch từng lời vàng ngọc của thầy sau đó tản bộ về phía nhà Ravenclaw.  
Cả đám run lên chờ đợi nhưng Hermione luôn biết, thầy ấy không thể chịu nổi ai ngoài…  
“Mời cô Darlington”  
Thầy vẫn ưu nhã chắp tay sau lưng kiên nhẫn chờ đợi cô bạn bé nhỏ ấy đứng dậy luồn mình qua đám đông. Như một quý ông thực thụ, thầy khẽ cúi đầu chào cô, cô cũng đáp lại thầy điều tương tự. Họ quá sức giống nhau, tại sao người ta vẫn chưa nhận ra thế không biết. Thầy khẽ hướng đôi tay về phía trước.  
“Cô có chấp nhận lời mời khiêu vũ này từ tôi không?”  
“Vâng, thưa thầy.”  
Cô tiến đến gần hơn, một tay đặt hờ lên tay thầy ấy, tay kia vịn lên vai thầy. Cô bé thấp người là thế như không hiểu sao trông họ lại vô cùng cân xứng khi đứng cạnh nhau. Thầy nắm lấy tay cô, tay kia đặt lên hông cô và bắt đầu dìu cô di chuyển vòng quanh căn phòng.  
Thầy không đếm nhịp như cô McGonagall, cũng không hé môi câu nào, tất cả chỉ có những chuyển động thanh tao, nhịp nhàng như chính những nốt nhạc trầm bổng. Điều lạ lùng là Adelaide dường như bắt tiết tấu cùng thầy cực kì ăn ý. Cứ như họ đã cùng nhau khiêu vũ hàng trăm lần trước đây. Cả lớp như bị mê hoặc trông theo từng cử động của cả hai. Đến đoạn cuối, cô bé có vẻ hơi lúng túng đôi chút trên đôi giày cao gót của mình, chân hơi trượt đi nhưng Giáo sư Snape đã kịp thời bắt được cô vào vòng tay ông và kết thúc nó bằng một động tác ứng biến cực mãn nhãn.  
Cả khán phòng chực chờ bùng nổ một tràng pháo tay nhưng rồi tất cả chợt nhớ ra đối tượng là ai nên không khí lại chìm trong yên lặng.  
Họ khẽ cúi đầu chào nhau trước khi Adelaide quay về chỗ ngồi.  
“Giờ thì các trò vui lòng đánh thức thứ đang nằm phía sau trán mà ta sẽ tạm gọi là não - vốn luôn ngủ quên được dậy duy nhất đúng một lần trong đời – ghi nhớ những động tác ấy và chọn lấy một bạn nhảy cho chính mình vì ta không cho rằng mình có đủ thời gian để giết trong việc tóm lấy từng trò ra tập luyện như vừa rồi. Giờ thì vui lòng nhấc đôi chân cao quý của mình lên nào thưa quý vị.”  
Hermione thề rằng cô đã thoáng thấy Adelaide mỉm cười.  
……….  
Tiệm Giỡn của hai anh em sinh đôi nghe đâu vừa phát minh ra loại chất mới không màu, không mùi, không vị, có thể dễ dàng chuốc vào thức uống của bất kì ai ngay cả cụ Dumbledore cũng sẽ không nhận ra cho đến khi cụ ngứa ngáy khắp người. Thật là một trò chơi khăm đỉnh cao được ưa chuộng cho đến ngày thứ thuốc ấy vô tình nằm trong tách trà của vị giáo sư Độc Dược đáng kính do một Gryffindor nào đó ưa mạo hiểm và tự nhận thấy đường đời mình quá dài cần phải được rút ngắn gây ra.  
Đúng như lời quảng cáo, ngay cả vị Giáo sư Độc Dược nổi tiếng đa nghi cũng không hề mảy may nhận ra bất kì dấu hiệu bất thường nào cho đến khi thầy ngã xuống sàn và bắt đầu cơn co giật không kiểm soát. May mắn làm sao, Adelaide đã nhanh tay triệu hồi chú ngữ khiến thầy ấy không bị chấn thương khi ngã xuống. Cô gái và Hermione do ngồi gần bàn giáo viên nhất nên cũng nhanh chóng tiếp cận hơn. Cơn cười của đám Nhà Gryffindor không tồn tại lâu khi nhận ra tình hình đang hết sức nghiêm trọng, Neville Longbottom run rẩy nhanh chóng chạy đến bệnh xá mời bà Pomfrey. Bọn trẻ còn lại tái xanh cả mặt. Adelaide nhanh chóng đỡ thầy gối đầu lên chân cô, mặt cô trắng toát, cô đang hết sức giận dữ, Hermione có thể cảm nhận thấy rõ mồn một cơn giận của cô.  
“Mấy người cho cái gì vào đó?”  
“Ờ… ờ….. có lẽ là dược mới từ tiệm Giỡn.”  
“Đây, đây rồi.”  
Ai đó từ Nhà Ravenclaw cầm cái lọ màu xanh trống không chạy vào. Chính xác là thứ thuốc từ tiệm Giỡn.  
“Có cái gì trong đó?”  
“Tầm ma, răng sư tử, nước cất, ngải cứu…”  
“NGẢI CỨU?” – Adelaide như muốn gầm lên – “Thầy ấy dị ứng với ngải cứu”  
“Dược chữa dị ứng, không màu, không mùi….”  
Hermione miệng lẩm nhẩm sách giáo khoa nhanh chóng tiếp cận tủ dược trong lớp học.  
“Không, trong đó có chứa ngải cứu.” - Adelaide quát lên.  
Cho dù nó không có ngải cứu thì Hermione cũng không cách nào xác định được dược chữa dị ứng là lọ nào trong hàng trăm chai lọ không tên tuổi, chỉ có số hiệu đặc trưng của giáo sư Snape. Sao dược chữa dị ứng lại phải có ngải cứu chứ?  
“Triệu hồi, lọ số 42.”  
Một lọ thủy tinh nhỏ chứa chất lỏng màu xanh lục hiện đang nằm gọn trong tay Adelaide và cô bé nhanh chóng rót thứ dịch ấy vào miệng thầy Snape.  
Cả lớp sợ run cả người, sao cô ấy lại gan như vậy, ai mà biết thứ dược màu xanh lục đó là gì mà dám rót cho thầy ấy, lỡ có chuyện gì thì sao. Chẳng mấy chốc Hermione cảm thấy mình hết sức ngớ ngẩn khi một giáo sư Snape đang dần ngừng cơn co giật và lấy lại được nhận thức. Cơn thịnh nộ đến gần như ngay tức thời. Nhà Gryffindor tụt hạng không phanh với mức -200 điểm cùng cấm túc một tháng và một trận lôi đình khác đến từ chính Chủ Nhiệm nhà họ - cô McGonagall - đến ngay chiều hôm đó khi cô nghe tin chuyện chết hụt của thầy Snape từ bà Pomfrey.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
“Cố tình vấy bẩn lâu đài, trừ…”  
Cô ngước mắt lên nhìn vào một thân hình cao lớn với toàn sắc đen đang đứng bên cạnh mình, mặt cô lấm lem do công cuộc đào đất bất thành.  
“Em xin lỗi thầy, em chỉ…”  
Vị Giáo sư ấy nhìn chăm chú vào cô, thầy ấy có một cái mũi khoằm lớn như những người Ý thời trung cổ, làn da nhợt nhạt, sắc trắng nổi bật dưới mái tóc đen nhánh hơi dài ngang vai và đôi mắt thầy cũng đen hệt như thế - hệt như chính Adelaide. Thầy thoáng cau mày nhìn vào chậu hoa lily đang nằm cạnh chân Adelaide.  
“Trò tính làm gì?”  
“Em muốn dời nó đến gần bờ hồ, nơi đây có vẻ sẽ tốt cho nó, trong lâu đài không có nhiều nắng lắm thưa thầy.”  
Đôi mắt lạnh lùng nhìn chăm chú vào cô bé một thoáng rồi thầy ấy quay lưng rời đi.  
……….  
Và rồi cô nhận ra người đấy chính là nhân vật toàn trường vẫn luôn nhắc tới từ đầu năm đến nay – Giáo sư Độc Dược Severus Snape, người mà tất cả mọi người nếu muốn yên thân thì hãy đặt mục tiêu ngay từ đầu ngày rằng nếu không có tiết của thầy ấy thì tốt nhất đừng chạm trán, vì nhất định sẽ có chuyện không hay xảy ra.  
Nhưng…ánh mắt ngày ấy bên bờ hồ, cô chợt nhận ra rằng bản thân mình vốn không hề có chút rắc rối nào với người đàn ông này.  
Tiết Độc Dược đầu tiên với Nhà Hufflepuff, ông đã chứng minh cho đám nhóc thấy cái danh tiếng kia không phải chỉ là hư vô bằng cách trừ nhà Ravenclaw hẳn 15 điểm và Hufflepuff 30 điểm vì tội ngu ngốc.  
Nhưng tất cả những gì Adelaide có thể nhớ trong cả ngày hôm đó lại là chiếc ghế mà thầy đã hóa ra giúp cô dễ dàng hơn trong thao tác nấu dược.  
……….  
Chẳng biết từ khi nào mà thầy bắt đầu gọi cô bằng tên, tên cô thoát ra trên môi thầy nghe du dương như tiếng nhạc, giọng thầy ấm áp, trầm như tiếng đàn cello, có lẽ cả đời cô chưa từng nghe thấy giọng ai trầm đến thế. Ban đầu thầy ngân nga họ Darlington của cô bằng chất giọng chậm rãi vốn có của mình rồi một hôm thầy chợt hỏi  
“Bông hoa của em sao rồi, Adelaide?”  
Cô đã bần thần trong giây lát vì không hề nghĩ đôi môi luôn bị cho là rắn độc kia lại có thể dịu dàng đến thế.  
Cô nhận ra mình đến văn phòng thầy ấy thường xuyên hơn, ban đầu chỉ là vì vài thứ hóc búa về một số loại dược cứ quanh quẩn trong đầu cô, cô những nghĩ thầy sẽ từ chối đưa ra nhận xét nhưng không, thầy đã thực sự nghiêm túc nghĩ về điều đó. Thầy không chối bỏ tri thức của cô, và cô trân trọng điều đó.  
Chẳng biết từ khi nào họ hay ngồi cạnh vào những giây phút nghỉ ngơi hiếm hoi trùng nhau của cả hai để giải quyết vài nguyên vật liệu độc dược trong phòng điều chế riêng của thầy nơi lãnh địa gần như bất khả xâm phạm của Nhà Slytherin. Khi ấy cô sẽ uống một hoặc hai ly ca cao đá xay với con dao trên tay ép lấy dịch từ một vài loại quả và thầy ấy thì một vài tách trà đậm bên cái vạc đang sủi tăm. Thầy chẳng bao giờ để cô phải xử lý những thứ nhớp nhúa kinh dị như cóc sừng hay da rắn ráo, thầy chỉ đơn thuần bảo để việc đó lại cho thầy và đám con trai cấm túc, rằng cô không nên chạm tay vào những thứ dơ bẩn như vậy và thầy cũng sẽ không bao giờ cho phép bàn tay cô chạm vào chúng.  
Đến khi cái tên Adelaide của cô bắt đầu ngâm nga chậm rãi như báu vật trên môi thầy thì họ bắt đầu có với nhau vài buổi chuyện trò có phần riêng tư hơn. Sau buổi sáng thầy phóng bùa chắn bảo vệ cấp cao lên cô từ tận phía kia của khán đài khi con rồng của Harry Potter dứt đứt dây xích hùng hổ bay về phía các học viên Nhà Ravenclaw, thầy đã lo lắng, cô đã bên thầy đủ lâu để biết khi nào đôi mắt đen luôn trông có vẻ lạnh lùng ấy ánh lên sự ưu tư.  
“Em gợi cho thầy nhớ đến ai phải không?”  
Thầy thoáng ngẩng lên nhìn vào mắt cô rồi nhanh chóng quay lại lọ dược làm lành vết thương mà thầy vốn đang dùng để thoa lên vết xước nông ở bàn chân cho cô.  
“Lily. Một người bạn thuở bé của ta. Tính cách em bình ổn khá giống cô ấy. Nhưng cứ tin ở ta, ngoài việc đó ra thì em chẳng có nét gì của cô ấy hết.”  
“Thế mà em vẫn nghĩ tính tình em giống thầy cơ đấy.”  
“Thế mà ta vẫn nghĩ em chỉ giống ta mỗi bề ngoài thôi chứ.”  
Cô cười xòa trước câu đùa bông lơn của thầy. Nhưng đâu đó trong tim, cô lại thấy nhói đau.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Có phải chính vì thế mà ông không để em chạm vào ông?  
“Đôi tay em không nên chạm vào những thứ dơ bẩn, Adelaide”  
Có phải thật sự ông đã nghĩ vậy không?  
Ông xa lánh em chỉ vì ông có cái hình xăm khốn kiếp ấy trên tay?  
Chẳng phải ông đã nói với em rồi hay sao? Ông cho em xem hình xăm ấy và bảo rằng em không nên ở quá gần ông. Em thánh thiện, còn ông là hiện thân của quỷ dữ. Ông là Tử Thần Thực Tử, tất cả Tử Thần Thực Tử đều là kẻ xấu và không xứng đáng được hạnh phúc. Và thật tội lỗi khi em xuất hiện trong đời ông và càng tội lỗi hơn khi ông tự thấy bản thân hạnh phúc bên em. Ông phải lánh xa em - nguồn cơn của những hành động vốn không “Snape” một chút nào. Ông chưa từng nghĩ mình có thể lại cảm thấy thứ cảm xúc này, cũng như chưa từng nghĩ bản thân có đủ khả năng đối xử dịu dàng với ai đó.  
Ông sợ. Ông đã nói với em ông thậm chí còn sợ em hơn cả chúa tể hắc ám. Ông sợ sẽ có chuyện gì xảy đến với em và ông sẽ không thể chịu nổi điều đó một lần nữa.  
À phải rồi.  
‘Một lần nữa.’  
Có phải ông luôn chỉ nhìn em và trông thấy Lily Evans – mẹ của Potter?  
Ông mãi mãi gọi cô ấy là Lily Evans, không phải Lily Potter. Trong tim ông, cô ấy không bao giờ mang họ Potter, cô ấy vẫn mãi sống trong ông như một Evans, không phải Potter. Dù cho cô ta có bỏ rơi ông, kết giao với kẻ thù của ông, dù cô ta đã nhẫn tâm bỏ mặc ông đứng trước tháp Gryffindor trong đêm mưa ướt sũng thì ông vẫn không bao giờ từ bỏ cô ta. Đó là bản chất của ông. Ông trung thành đến mù quáng, ông yêu đến mù quáng, một khi ông đã đặt tình cảm vào ai đó thì mọi thứ với ông đều trở nên mù quáng. Cô ta đâu có nhìn thấy điều ấy phải không? Cô ta chỉ nhìn thấy mặt xấu của ông. Còn ông, vẫn yêu và nhung nhớ cô ta.  
Em không thánh thiện như ông tưởng, chỉ bởi vì ông đã đặt tình cảm vào em.  
Ông là điều đẹp đẽ nhất từng xảy đến trong cuộc đời em. Có thể ông cho rằng cơ thể ông vấy bẩn vết nhơ, thứ mà Lily Evans luôn nhìn thấy ở ông nhưng tất cả những gì em thấy chỉ là một trái tim nhân hậu. Một Severus mềm mại và dịu dàng.  
Em phát ốm với việc mọi người cứ hiểu nhầm về ông, đôi khi em chỉ muốn gào lên thật to để thanh minh cho ông, dù em biết ông chẳng bao giờ cần đến điều đó, ông cần em cứ như thế để không ai mảy may nhận ra thứ tình cảm hiếm hoi mà em được nhận và mang em ra gây sức ép cho ông, ông sợ một ngày nào đó kẻ thù sẽ gây tổn hại đến em.  
Cô ta đâu có nhìn thấy niềm yêu nơi ông. Trong mắt cô ta chỉ có James Potter. Đôi khi em không thể nào hiểu tại sao ông lại phải phí hoài thời gian để bảo vệ Harry Potter. Ông ghét cha cậu ta, ông ghét cậu ta.  
Em ghét cậu ta.  
Hỗn hào, láo xược, dốt nát, lười biếng, bất tuân kỉ luật, luôn gây rối khắp nơi cùng bè đảng của cậu ta.  
Nhưng tất cả những gì ông nhìn thấy chỉ là bóng hình Lily Evans trong đôi mắt xanh và chỉ thế thôi đã đủ để ông chấp nhận đi theo bảo vệ cậu ta.  
Đôi khi em chỉ muốn cậu ta chết quách đi để ông được yên thân. Nhưng nghĩ lại, khi ấy ông sẽ lại cảm thấy cắn rứt suốt cả phần đời còn lại nếu như ông còn có cơ hội để mà có nó khi tối ngày phải đi giải quyết mớ rắc rối cho đám nhà Potter.  
Em không thánh thiện.  
Nếu Slytherin theo lời đồn tượng trưng cho cái ác và những con rắn hiểm độc thì em ắt hẳn là một thành viên ưu tú hay ít nhất cũng là một ứng cử viên sáng giá.  
Em có mặt tối. Cũng như bóng tối của ông chính là ánh sáng. Em chỉ không đủ can đảm nói ra với ông. Em đơn thuần là yếu đuối. Mỗi khi bên ông.  
Liệu ông sẽ còn ở lại một khi biết hết suy nghĩ của em về người phụ nữ chỉ biết gieo rắc đau khổ cho ông?  
Liệu ông có còn đối xử tốt với em nếu ông biết em luôn muốn Potter phải chết?  
Ông sẽ chẳng dùng Chiết Tâm Trí Thuật với em. Em biết thế. Lòng tin luôn luôn là điểm yếu của ông.  
Hãy hứa với em rằng ông sẽ ở lại một khi đã biết.  
Hãy hứa với em rằng ông sẽ luôn trở lại sau mỗi lần ra đi.  
Em vẫn luôn đợi vào những ngày ông phải rời đi. Chỉ là em cần biết ông vẫn trở về, cho dù có không lành lặn. Có những ngày cơn đau do lời nguyền tra tấn hành hạ khiến ông không thể rời giường, em chỉ muốn giết Potter và đám bạn đang cười ngạo nghễ của cậu ta, họ hùa nhau nói những điều không hay về ông.  
…  
Ông đã không trở về sau ngày ông buộc phải giết cụ Dumbledore theo yêu cầu của cụ.  
Em đã đợi, mỗi ngày, dù trời mưa hay có tuyết. Em vẫn đợi mỗi ngày. Trong văn phòng của ông.  
Em đã quen với một căn phòng luôn có ông bên trong, một căn phòng luôn ấm áp nhờ ngọn lửa từ những vạc thuốc mà ông luôn điều chế. Nay nó lạnh lẽo, ẩm ướt vì những ngày đông. Và vì thiếu ông. Em vẫn choàng cái khăn choàng đen của ông, dù cho nó đã trở thành vật sở hữu của riêng em ba năm nay nhưng dường như hơi ấm và mùi hương từ ông vẫn nồng nàn hệt như ngày đầu tiên ông khoác cho em.  
Em chưa từng thích màu đen, cho đến ngày em gặp ông.  
Một tuần sau ông trở về, kiệt sức, mệt mỏi đến không thể trụ vững trên đôi chân của chính mình. Ông kiệt quệ về mặt tinh thần. Ông đau đớn, cả về thể xác lẫn tâm hồn. Ông đã mất cụ Dumbledore, ông đã mất đi một người bạn, người thầy, run rủi làm sao đó lại là người duy nhất trong cả đời ông. Nhưng không ai biết, chỉ cụ Dumbledore biết về ông và giờ cụ cũng ra đi, ông lại đơn độc trên con đường của chính mình.  
…  
“Không. Nghe ta nói đây, Adelaide. Em không được làm gì cả. Bây giờ ngôi trường không còn an toàn nữa, người của hắn ở khắp mọi nơi. Ta không chắc chúng sẽ làm gì sau lưng ta, có thể ta sẽ không có mặt lần sau để tạo lá chắn bảo vệ em và đưa ra một lí do nực cười khác để trì hoãn chúng tra tấn học sinh. Và cũng đừng đến văn phòng nữa, nơi đó không còn an toàn cho em.”  
“Nếu…Hogwarts xảy ra chuyện gì, hãy đến phòng hiệu trưởng, nơi đó có một chiếc tủ có khả năng mang em ra ngoài khu vực trường học đến với cái tủ còn lại hiện đang được đặt tại một căn nhà khác của ta ở ngoại ô. Hãy cứ rời đi.”  
“Thế còn thầy?”  
“Ta…không thể. Ta xin em. ‘Adelaide’ chính là mật khẩu. Hãy hứa với ta rằng em sẽ rời đi. Ta xin em.”  
…  
“Hãy nhìn ta.”  
“Ông không thể làm thế với em, Severus.”  
…  
…  
…  
Em đã không thể giữ lời hứa ấy với ông.  
Con rắn đó đã chết. Nó phải chết. Bất cứ thứ gì gây thương tổn cho ông đều phải chết.  
Em sẽ để Voldemort lại cho Harry Potter. Dù kết cục kẻ nào phải chết cũng đều xứng đáng, cả hai đều đã gây ra cho ông quá nhiều đau khổ. Tất cả đáng phải chết.  
Cuối cùng cũng được ở riêng bên nhau. Có vẻ như lần cuối chúng ta được bên nhau đã rất lâu rồi. Miễn là có ông thì nơi đâu cũng là thiên đường.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Phải đến tận sáng hôm sau, Hermione mới tìm ra cả hai người họ nơi Lều Thét.  
Trên mặt giáo sư Snape vẫn còn lấm tấm máu vì cú cắn của Nagini, trong vòng tay ông là một cô gái nhỏ bé với mái tóc đen hệt như ông, cô vẫn đang ôm lấy ông, đầu tựa lên vai ông đầy thanh thản, trên tay cầm một lọ dược ánh lên màu xanh đầy chết chóc.  
Đôi khi người ta quên mất, dù có khủng khiếp đến thế nào đi chăng nữa thì trước tiên và trên hết, họ vẫn là con người.


End file.
